Muse
by angrywolfgirl
Summary: Eli is stressed about writing a good ending to his book that it seems to be messing up his marraige with Clare.


Eli sat at his computer typing furiously but then groaned in frustration and holding the backspace key down. Clare leaned against the doorframe, looking into the room at her husband. She had sad look on as she watched his anger grow and sighed.

He had been working so hard for three months on this one story and had seemed to just lose the passion right at the end. He couldn't figure out what to do with the story, it needed to have a great ending to go with the rest of the story. He wanted it to be perfect.

Eli once again pressed down on the backspace button. You could hear his breathing getting louder and full of rage. He slammed his fists down on the wood desk and yelled. His head fell into his right hand while he tried to calm himself.

Clare approached and started to rub his shoulders. It normally didn't calm him down much, but she couldn't take not doing anything. Eli sighed out and rubbed his forehead. His body was hot to the touch, all his frustration making him sweat and boil.

"Eli, maybe you should call it good for the night? Come to bed with me." Clare cooed, still trying to make him relax but his muscles stayed tense.

"No, Clare I've put this off too long I need to finish it." Eli shook his head, still holding it up with his arm.

"Being angry and tired isn't going to help."

"Clare, would you just stop talking? God, I try to support us and all I want to do is write a story, but you always come in and distract me!" Eli roared.

"I'm worried about you Eli!" Clare stepped back and shouted.

"Why? I'm fine!" Eli turned around in his chair.

"No, you're not. This whole book is just ruining everything!"

"What does that mean?" Eli scoffed.

"You're always so tense and angry! It's destroying our relationship!"

"Our relationship? What about our relationship?" Eli stood up.

"This book is all you care about! It's like you don't even love me!" Clare screamed hoarsely.

There was a long pause before Eli spoke, "Clare of course I love you." Eli whispered, pain shining in his eyes.

"It's doesn't seem like it." Clare whispered facing away as tears fell.

"Why would you think that?" Eli asked, shaking his head.

"You're always working on this book and when I try to help you just get angry with me. Sometimes you don't come to bed or you sleep in and you don't want to spend time with me." Clare cried.

"Clare, I'm sorry but you know how big this book is."

"Yes, but is it bigger than us?" Clare asked, as her and Eli's eyes met.

Eli looked deep into her eyes and couldn't come up with anything to say. It didn't matter what he said, he hadn't been showing it. Actions speak louder than words and Eli's actions boomed as loud as thunder.

"Clare we've been married three years, but I still love you as much as I did on our wedding day."

"Everything was better back then. We partied, danced, hung out with friends, came home and had-." Clare stopped and looked up at Eli. "I miss all of that."

"Came home and had what?" Eli frowned.

"Seriously?" Clare looked at him incredulously.

Eli shrugged his shoulders and stared back at her.

"Eli we haven't-." Clare pointed between them.

"Had…. a….. conversation?" Eli smiled weakly.

"We haven't had sex!" Clare shouted, making Eli jumped. "And I can't believe you haven't noticed."

"Has it really been that long?" Eli shrugged, letting the problem roll down his back.

"3 months." Clare stated, and the fact shocked Eli. "It's been 3 months, since we've had sex or actually done anything intimate." Clare growled at him, her own anger rising now.

"Clare I had no idea. The time just went by I was really into the story-."

"Too much to spend time with me, not even just curling up in bed together and sleeping."

"Clare," Eli whispered, looking around the room, "I can do this. Just let me finish this one chapter and I'll do anything you want for as long as you want. I promise."

"No Eli, apparently you are too busy to care about my needs so just forget it." Clare turned and started to walk away.

"Wait Clare!" Eli sprinted and moved in front of her. "Okay, forget the book," Eli said as Clare stopped pushing her way through him, "tonight it's just me and you." His eyes held honesty that Clare couldn't ignore.

"Eli, I don't want to get in the way of you finishing the book. I shouldn't have even brought up my stupid sexual desires."

"No Clare you should've, because I love you and I want to be with you. I want you to be happy and that comes before anything else."

"Really?" Clare smiled, cheekily.

Eli smiled and nodded. Clare wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a loving kiss. The two continued the peaceful kissing for about two more seconds. Then the fire that had been buried deep down in each other sprang up. Eli pushed Clare against the wall as she gnawed and growled on his lips. Eli's hips were already bucking and they hadn't even been making-out for one minute.

Clare smiled when Eli gripped her hips and started to aim himself up at her. She hadn't felt his thrusts in months; finally she was getting some action.

Eli hooked his fingers tightly around the collar of Clare's thin v- neck and tugged hard, ripped it straight off her body. He stepped back to see what he had somehow not touched in forever. Clare moaned and squirmed around on the wall, her movements made Eli grow hard. He stared down at his groin. It amazed him how he was flat as a board a second ago and after a little swaying from Clare's body he was fully erect.

Eli pulled his t- shirt off and shivered as his cold, metal, guitar pick necklace ran across his burning hot skin. Clare grabbed the hair on the sides of his head and forced him over to her, crashing their lips over each other's. Eli groaned and slapped his hands on Clare's sides, feeling Clare's body heat up under his hands in reaction to being hit.

"Ugh, I love you Eli." Clare growled before she lunged forward and bit at his mouth. Eli stumbled back into the room across the hall, able to stay on his feet till the hit the side of the bed. Both of them fell together, Eli wrapping Clare up as she landed on top of him. He turned them to side to get a better angle for the kissing.

Clare pulled her mouth away; making Eli moved his lips lower. He didn't spend much time on her neck like he normally did, but Clare didn't seem to mind that things were going faster.

Eli once again ripped Clare's clothing off, but this time it was her purple bra. Eli smiled like a kid that got a puppy on Christmas once he saw her breasts giggled. Her nipples hardened at being exposed to cold air. Eli felt his pants get tighter and shot down to tare at her flesh. Clare groaned in pain but the aches and pressure she felt turned her on and she felt herself leaking out.

Eli, please." Clare begged, a single tear sliding down the right side of her face

Eli tore off her sweat panties and underwear before getting rid of his final items of clothing. Clare was on pill so he didn't worry about protection, he only thought about how good it would feel when he was buried deep inside her.

He jumped back onto the bed and once he got into a push-up like position he made his way into his wife. She felt so moist and warm around him. Eli ended up stopping half way through because of the insane pleasure. His eyes rolled back and his eyelids flutter shut. He pushed more until there wasn't more to go in.

Clare panted below him. She saw that he was feeling so high he couldn't move, she felt him tingling inside of her. As much as she loved him to be happy she needed release. He hips sprang up and knocked Eli out of his own little world. His eyes traveled down to Clare's naked body and remembered what he needed to do.

His hips started a moderate pace but increased more when he felt his ended coming. He felt Clare pulsing around him and saw her swinging her head around, grunting and scratching at the sheets. He knew that was what she did when she was also close. He would always remember, like riding a bike.

Eli gripped her hips and forced himself deeper into her. Clare cried out and pulled at his hair.

"Clare, I love you so much." Eli squeaked in Clare ear, she could hear the pure love and passion in it. there wasn't a bit of doubt.

Clare smiled and let a few stray tears fall before she screamed out her climax with Eli.

000000000000000000000000

Eli layed next to Clare on his back. She was on her side facing him, but she looked down at the foot of the bed. Eli's breathed was ragged and heavy. Clare looked up at him and brushed his wet bangs out of his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I fine." Eli sighed, his head falling back as his eyes closed shut.

Clare shut her eyes as well and layed her head on top of the palm of her hand.

"I got it!" Eli snapped up, wide awake now.

"Got what?" Clare asked as Eli got out of bed.

"The ending for the book!" Eli cheered as he stepped into his boxers.

"Oh." Clare looked down sadly. "You're going to write it now?"

"I have to Clare, it's in my head. Who would've thought having sex would give me such a perfect idea for a story." Eli smiled wider than ever. "Okay from now on we're making this a thing. Every night we going to have sex, I going to write an awesome chapter, and then were going to have sex again." Eli stated excitedly. "Don't ever make plans to stay at a friend's house or go out late because we need to do it every night and then I can write and WOO!" Eli yelled running down the hall to his office.

Clare's smiled grew as Eli rattled of the plan to have sex ever night. She layed her head down and closed her. Deciding to get some sleep before Eli came back in for the second round he mentioned.

**Hope you all like! I remembered a lot of the stuff my English teacher taught me so I think it's really good!**


End file.
